half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa Personnel
Black Mesa employs in its facility two main groups of civilian employees: science personnel and security personnel, along with various other inhabitants including administrative personnel, service personnel and occasionally the employees' families. The base also keeps a small military presence. All facility personnel wear identity badges, and the automated tram announcement at the beginning of Half-Life reminds staff that they must display their badges at all times, as well as that "regular radiation and biohazard screenings are a requirement of continued employment in the Black Mesa Research Facility. Missing a scheduled urinalysis or radiation check-up is grounds for immediate termination." Ironically, this is stated as the tram passes over an automated cargo lifting robot wading through a pool of some green, likely toxic, material having clearly spilled out of a nearby broken container. The following are the main types of personnel employed in the facility. Security Personnel The Security Force (a.k.a. security guards or "Barneys") is the main component of Black Mesa's support personnel force. Each guard is granted a different security clearance specific to his or her duty, with an average clearance of Level 3. The security guard uniform consists of a blue shirt, black tie, dark blue pants, black assault boots, equipment belt, armor vest and helmet. The standard issue security guard sidearm is the GLOCK 19 pistol (or the Beretta M9, with the High Definition Pack installed), but heavier ordinance, such as shotguns, Colt Python revolvers, Desert Eagles and grenades are also available to them. *'Security Officer' - The vast majority of guards work as security officers, tasked with protecting secured areas and information, reporting breaches of authority to their administrative sponsor and helping with general maintenance tasks. In rare cases, security officers will be tasked with capturing escaped research specimens. *'Section Manager' - The role of section manager is effectively a desk job that consists of directing security officers and assigning tasks. *'Instructor' - Security officers will often take on additional work instructing new recruits in the Sector A Training Facility. Known members *Barney Calhoun, one of the very few members of the Security Force who survived the Black Mesa Incident. *Kooy *Otis Science Personnel Science Personnel (a.k.a. the Science Team or the Scientists), recruited largely from academic backgrounds, are the overwhelming majority of Black Mesa's population. Each scientist is granted a different security clearance specific to his or her duty, with an average clearance of Level 5. Like other employees, scientists have an assigned uniform, consisting of a blue shirt, white labcoat, red striped tie and white (or beige) slacks. In Opposing Force, a cleansuit-wearing variation of the normal scientist appears in limited areas. Some scientists are trained in the use of the MP5N submachine gun (or the M4 with the HD pack) as part of HEV suit training, but most others have little or no combat skills or experience. *'Research and Development' - The largest portion of the scientists are assigned to research and development positions, where they conduct experiments and create new technologies. The research conducted ranges in focus from particle physics to biological study to space travel. Most R&D scientists have a limited knowledge of first aid, and can heal some wounds. Dr. Isaac Kleiner and Dr. Eli Vance were prominent R&D scientists. *'Research Associate' - Research Associates work alongside R&D scientists, but with a lower status in the employment hierarchy. They are usually required to conduct the more mundane or less desirable portions of a given experiment. Dr. Gordon Freeman and Dr. Colette Green were notable research associates. *'Hazardous Environment Supervisor' - Supervisors act in a similar role to research associates in that they assist in experiments, but they are primarily concerned with maintaining a safe work environment. Dr. Gina Cross worked in this position. *'Instructor' - Scientists will often take on additional work training employees and conducting simulations in the Sector A Training Facility. *'Survey Team' - Survey teams were organized soon after the first teleportation labs were constructed in Black Mesa. Their assignment is the most dangerous, as they are tasked with entering Xen to collect samples and conduct experiments. Because of the danger, survey team members are highly trained in the use of the HEV suit and a variety of weapons. Known members ]] *Arne Magnusson *Colette Green *Eli Vance *Gina Cross *Gordon Freeman *Isaac Kleiner *Richard Keller *Simmons *Stanley Rosenburg *Wallace Breen (Black Mesa Administrator during the events of Half-Life) In-game Although cowardly and clumsy at times, scientists can assist they player with certain tasks like retinal scanners or opening doors, but they tend to be physically weak, dying within a few shots. The scientists know first aid and will administer a medicine boost to they player if they see that he is wounded (i.e. if his health is below 50). Other Personnel *'Administration Personnel' - Serving the Office of the Administrator, administration personnel handle the bureaucracy for the facility, including recruiting civilians and assigning personnel. *'Service Personnel' - Service Personnel are rarely seen in the Half-Life games, but can sometimes be spotted driving forklifts. They are also tasked with some more complicated maintenance tasks, such as repairing turrets. *'Military Personnel' - Although the facility maintains a small military presence, the bulk of the facility's military personnel are the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit who are kept off-site and only sent in as a clean-up crew in case of extreme circumstances. Category:Half-Life Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Black Mesa Security Force Category:Black Mesa Personnel